


Być Omegą

by SinfulMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry Potter, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Sub Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulMind/pseuds/SinfulMind
Summary: Życie Harry'ego wywraca się do góry nogami po tym jak zamanifestował jako Omega, najrzadsza z drugorzędnych płci, i w dodatku bardzo pożądana przez zdesperowane Alfy, które nierzadko przysposobiły sobie Omegi siłą. Kiedy Harry obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym po tym jak zaczęły się u niego pojawiać niepokojące symptomy, w najśmielszych wyobrażeniach nie spodziewał się jak nowa biologia oraz instynkty całkowicie odmienią jego relacje ze znienawidzonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Gdyby tylko wiedział...





	1. Przemiana

**Author's Note:**

> Bazgroły, nie potrafię pisać, ale przeczytałam już wszystko chyba co się dało. Nie obiecuję żadnych regularnie pojawiających się rozdziałów. Tortura czytania na własne życzenie ;)

Był Omegą. Omegą!

 

Harry objął się ramionami poszukując otuchy i oparł głowę o podciągnięte do piersi kolana. Biorąc głęboki, kontrolowany wdech próbował uspokoić szalone bicie swojego serca, które nie tylko czuł jak próbowało mu się wyrwać z piersi, ale też mógł je niemal usłyszeć w tej głuchej ciszy jaka zapanowała po słowach pielęgniarki. Czuł w piersi narastającą panikę.

 

Był Omegą.

 

Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się takich wieści. Omegi płci męskiej może nie były niesamowicie rzadkimi okazami wśród Omeg w ogóle, ale same Omegi były na tyle rzadkimi, że nikt tak naprawdę nie spodziewa się takiego obrotu rzeczy. Za każdym razem kiedy tak się działo było to kompletne zaskoczenie i nie inaczej było w przypadku Harry’ego.

 

Harry wiedział o istnieniu Alf, Bet i Omeg. Istnienie drugorzędnej płci to jedna z tych dziwnych rzeczy w magicznym świecie, o których każdy wychowany przez mugoli uczeń dowiadywał się już na pierwszym roku na lekcjach Historii Magii. Wiele wojen miało swoje początki w waśniach pomiędzy terytorialnymi Alfami albo przez spory o prawa do Omeg.

 

Omeg i Alf nie było wiele. W porównaniu do Bet, które stanowiły najliczniejsze grono bo aż osiemdziesiąt procent społeczeństwa, Alf było około piętnaście procent zaś Omegi stanowiły zaledwie pięć procent.

 

Harry wiedział o istnieniu kilku Alf na wyższych rocznikach Hogwartu i nawet pamiętał o jednej uczennicy kilka lat wstecz, która zamanifestowała jako Omega na swoim ostatnim roku studiów. Dzień później dziewczyna spakowała się i opuściła Hogwart aby kontynuować naukę w domu. Harry nie znał jej dalszej historii.

 

Bycie Betą nie wiązało się z niczym szczególnym. Drugorzędna płeć manifestowała się pomiędzy szesnastym a osiemnastym rokiem życia kiedy magia osiągała dojrzałość a czarodziej otrzymywał dostęp do jej pełnego potencjału. Dla Bet nie oznaczało to nic innego jak zastrzyk mocy a ich życie toczyło się dalej bez żadnych dodatkowych zakłóceń.

 

Alfy, oprócz dość pokaźnego wzrostu potencjału magicznego, zyskiwały szereg prymitywnych instynktów oraz charakterystyczne zmiany fizyczne, takie jak nagły przyrost tkanki mięśniowej oraz siły, wyostrzony wzrok, słuch oraz węch, głębszy i niższy ton głosu a także typowe tylko dla Alf zgrubienie u podstawy penisa, nie różniące się funkcją od tego, które spotkać można u gatunków z rodziny psowatych. Kiedy czarodziej prezentował jako Alfa stawał się bardziej terytorialny, pewny siebie i agresywny. Z natury bezkompromisowi, rywalizujący oraz zorientowani na osiąganie celów, Alfy były zazwyczaj ludźmi sukcesu. Alfy były obrońcami, żywicielami rodziny, panami domów.

 

Bycie Alfą nie było jednak łatwe. Pomimo sprzyjających uwarunkowań na życie pełne powodzeń, Alfy miały jedną jedyną słabość - Omegi. Jedynie Omegi były w stanie zaspokoić żądze oraz instynkty Alf w zupełności i działało to w obie strony. O ile Alfy były w stanie związać się i rozmnażać z Betami, pomimo że taki związek nigdy nie dawał im pełni satysfakcji, unikatowa biologia Omeg nie pozwalała im związać się z nikim innym, jak tylko z Alfą. Fakt ten był jednym z głównych przyczyn wymierania obu gatunków. Omegi nie były w stanie spłodzić potomstwa z niekompatybilnymi Alfami, jednak ich mała liczba w stosunku do Alf powodowała, że zdesperowane Alfy siłą przysposobiły sobie Omegi, kompatybilne czy nie. W konsekwencji liczba rodzących się Omeg ciągle spadała a przepaść między dostępnymi Omegami oraz Alfami ciągle rosła.

 

Harry niczego nie podejrzewał tego ranka kiedy obudził się czując ból podbrzusza. Z początku myślał, że przeforsował się na ostatnim treningu Quidditcha i niewiele się przejmując, kontynuował poranne obrzędy tak, jak zawsze. Dopiero w południe zaczął się martwić. Ból zamiast słabnąć, nasilał się i dodatkowo doszły do tego skurcze. Mimo to chłopak postanowił niczego nie mówić ani Ronowi ani Hermionie ciągle myśląc, że to tylko tymczasowe, że minie. Harry nigdy nie lubił skarżyć się na swoje dolegliwości, życie z Dursleyami nauczyło go cierpienia w samotności i odczekiwania aż ból ustąpi sam - w domu krewnych nie było nikogo kto by mu pomógł - i Harry nie był przyzwyczajony by z każdym bólem zwracać się o pomoc do innych.

 

Po południu, kiedy wraz z Hermioną i Ronem siedzieli w bibliotece pisząc esej na Transmutacje, Harry ledwie był w stanie skupić się na pergaminie leżącym przed nim na stole. Ból był teraz bardzo silny, skurcze odczuwał niemal cały czas a poza tym było mu niesamowicie gorąco i czuł, że gorączkował. Litery eseju rozmazywały mu się przed oczami. Wziął drżący wdech i przełknął ciężko.

 

\- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - dobiegł go zatroskany głos Hermiony. Harry podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak przyjaciółka odkłada pióro i patrzy na niego niepewnie.

 

\- Hermiona ma racje, stary. Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz kopnąć w kalendarz. - zaobserwował Ron. Pochylił się nad książkami i przyłożył dłoń do czoła przyjaciela. - Masz gorączkę.

 

Harry instynktownie odskoczył, kiedy poczuł dotyk rudowłosego na swojej skórze. Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie speszeni.

 

\- Harry? Co się dzieje? - zapytała Hermiona wstając od stołu i podchodząc do niego.

 

Harry przełknął jeszcze raz, starając się powstrzymać falę mdłości, która go nagle ogarnęła. Po chwili odpowiedział. - Nie wiem co się dzieje. Od rana nie czuję się najlepiej, jest coraz gorzej.

 

Hermiona dotknęła delikatnie jego lewego ramienia i Harry zacisnął zęby z najwyższym wysiłkiem opierając się ochocie by się natychmiast od niej odsunąć. Co się z nim dzieje? Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie, potem wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Hermioną. W końcu spojrzał z powrotem na bladą twarz przyjaciela.

 

\- Dobra, stary, zabieramy cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Naprawdę nie wygląda to dobrze. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś niczego wcześniej? - to ostatnie dodał tylko dla zasady. Oboje z Hermioną znali go na tyle by wiedzieć, że Harry nie lubił stwarzać problemów i zazwyczaj nie można było go zaciągnąć do pielęgniarki inaczej jak prawie siłą. Nie tym razem jednak.

 

\- Masz rację, coś jest nie tak, to nie jest normalne. Lepiej chodźmy. - Harry wstał na trzęsących się nogach. Czuł się słaby, obolały i dziwnie bezbronny. Miał przemożną ochotę zaszyć się w jakimś ciemnym, ciasnym miejscu gdzie nie czułby się taki odsłonięty. Zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Skąd nagle takie myśli?

 

Droga do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zajęła im całe wieki. Harry nie był w stanie poruszać się szybko i raz co raz przystawał kiedy dopadał go wyjątkowo przeszywający skurcz. Ron zaproponował, że weźmie go pod ramię, ale Harry natychmiast zaprotestował i próbował ukryć wzdrygnięcie, które poczuł na samą myśl o potencjalnym kontakcie fizycznym. Hermiona obserwowała go z głęboką zmarszczką na czole, widział jaka była zmartwiona o niego, ale na szczęście nie próbowała go dotknąć. Była dziwnie cicha i z jakiegoś powodu unikała jego wzroku. Nieliczni uczniowie, których mijali po drodze patrzyli się na nich z ciekawością, ale na szczęście zostawili ich w spokoju. Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić jakie plotki zaczną krążyć po Hogwarcie na jego temat teraz.

 

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać jęku ulgi kiedy opadł na najbliższe łóżko. Natychmiast zwinął się w kłębek, ciasno obejmując ramionami kolana. Nadal jednak to nie było to, czego potrzebował. Było za jasno, był w otwartej przestrzeni i wszystko w nim krzyczało, że nie jest bezpieczny i że musi się ukryć. Poczuł czyjąś obecność obok siebie i uniósł nieznacznie głowę do góry. To Hermiona klęczała obok łóżka. Nadal go nie dotykała, ale widział jak ręka, którą opierała o łóżko drżała w pragnieniu pocieszenia go. Harry czuł się dziwnie wdzięczny, że przyjaciółka rozumie jego niechęć do dotykania, nawet jeśli sam nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się dzieje.

 

\- Pani Pomfrey! Pani Pomfrey! - wołał Ron trochę histerycznie. Chwilę później zza drzwi gabinetu wypadła pielęgniarka.

\- Panie Weasley, dlaczego Pan tak krzyczy? Co się stało? - zażądała odpowiedzi matrona.

 

\- To Harry, Pani Pomfrey. Coś jest nie tak.

 

Pielęgniarka podeszła szybkim krokiem do łóżka, na którym leżał Harry.

 

\- Panie Potter? Co się z Panem dzieje tym razem? Przysięgam, że... - urwała słysząc zduszony jęk bólu oraz widząc wstrząsy targające kruchym ciałem cierpiącego chłopca. Odwróciła się w stronę Hermiony.

 

\- Co się stało?

 

\- Nie wiemy, pani Pomfrey. Harry powiedział, że nie czuł się dobrze już od rana, ale niczego nie zauważyliśmy aż do teraz. - odpowiedziała Hermiona patrząc na matronę przepraszającym wzrokiem.

 

Pomfrey wyciągnęła różdżkę z rękawa i zaczęła rzucać serię zaklęć diagnostycznych na leżącego na łóżku ucznia. Po kilku chwilach jej twarz zbladła i przybrała posępny wyraz. Bez słowa obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami gabinetu by po chwili wrócić trzymając w ręku fiolkę z eliksirem.

 

\- Panie Potter, słyszy mnie Pan? - Harry pokiwał głową. Ból stawał się nie do wytrzymania i sprawiał, że miał silne mdłości. Tego tylko brakowało by zwymiotował na Pomfrey.

 

\- Proszę wypić ten eliksir, Panie Potter.

 

\- Nie mogę, zwymiotuję. - wydyszał chłopak łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze.

 

\- Będzie dobrze, Harry. - powiedziała łagodniej. - Wypij ten eliksir dla mnie, proszę. Poczujesz się lepiej.

 

Z niemałym wysiłkiem Harry wyprostował nogi i uniósł się lekko na łokciu. Pomfrey podała mu fiolkę z eliksirem, ale poza tym trzymała się na dystans i nie próbowała mu pomóc tak, jak to zazwyczaj czyniła z pacjentami. Harry był w zbyt wielkim bólu jednak by się nad tym zastanawiać. Złapał fiolkę drżącymi rękami i przełykając ciężko podniósł ją do ust. Skrzywił się czując w ustach ohydny smak, ale od razu rozpoznając eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Kiedy skończył, natychmiast wrócił do leżenia w poprzedniej pozycji.

 

\- Co się dzieje Pani Pomfrey? - zapytał Ron. - Co mu dolega?

 

Harry poczuł jak senność powoli ogarnia jego ciało pomimo bólu nadal wstrząsającego jego ciałem. Zanim pozwolił by ogarnęła go ciemność usłyszał tylko jak Hermiona pyta dziwnie spokojnym tonem.

 

\- Pani Pomfrey? Czy Harry... czy to przemiana?

 

 

***

  

Kiedy się obudził było całkowicie ciemno. Leżał zwinięty w kłębek na czymś niesamowicie miękkim co muskało i łaskotało go w policzek. Przejechał dłonią po materiale, kocu?, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Czuł się obolały i zdrętwiały, ale skurcze już mu nie dokuczały a gorączka chyba ustąpiła. Dotknął ręką podbrzusza i nacisnął by chwilę potem zasyczeć z bólu. Skurcze minęły, ale nadal był delikatny w tym miejscu. Doszedł do niego ciepły zapach skóry i zorientował się, że pochodził od pledu, którym był ciasno owinięty, niczym w kokonie. Czuł się dobrze, był bezpieczny.

 

Wytężył słuch i uchwycił głosy w oddali. Spiął się, nasłuchując, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów. Byli za daleko. Nadal był bezpieczny. Rozluźnił się i wyprostował zesztywniałe kończyny. Nie wiedział jak długo tam leżał, ale musiało upłynąć sporo czasu. Harry był ciekawy, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby został na miejscu, ukryty, bezpieczny. Jeszcze nie czas.

 

Po jakimś czasie głosy ucichły, usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, potem cisza. Odwrócił się na bok, nakrył pledem po same uszy, wciągnął w nozdrza kojący zapach skóry i pozwolił sobie odpłynąć w beztroski sen. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie. Był bezpieczny.

  

 

 

 

   


	2. Decyzje

Rozdział 2

Harry znajdował się obecnie z powrotem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym chociaż tak naprawdę nie pamiętał niczego, co działo się z nim od ostatniej wizyty. Obudził się w całkowitej ciemności. Lekko spanikowany rękami wymacał klamkę i kiedy otworzył drzwi oślepiło go światło padające z jasnego pokoju. Okazało się, że był zamknięty w pomieszczeniu niewiele większym od komórki pod schodami u jego wujostwa; na tyle dużym by mógł się swobodnie wyciągnąć, ale tylko tyle. Kiedy spojrzał za siebie do wnętrza pomieszczenia zobaczył, że było wyłożone różnymi kocami, futrami i pledami. Jak się tam znalazł? 

Zdezorientowany wyszedł z pokoju próbując ustalić gdzie był. Po chwili krążenia po korytarzu okazało się, że nadal przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, w jednym z pokoi na tyłach, które nie były na co dzień używane. Kiedy w końcu odnalazł główną salę szpitalną i wszedł do środka, został od razu napadnięty przez przejętą Madam Pomfrey, która zapędziła go do łóżka, kazała mu się położyć i rzuciła na niego serię zaklęć, jak się domyślał, diagnostycznych. Po chwili kobieta pokiwała głową z aprobatą i zniknęła za drzwiami gabinetu zanim Harry mógł ją zapytać o to, co tu się do cholery dzieje i dlaczego obudził się zamknięty w ciemnej, ciasnej komórce.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Kilka minut później pielęgniarka wróciła a za nią do sali weszła profesor McGonagall oraz profesor Dumbledore z Ronem i Hermioną na tyłach. Przyjaciele od razu pospieszyli do niego, Hermiona objęła go ciasno ramionami a Ron poklepał krzepiąco po ramieniu. Tym razem ich dotyk nie wywołał u niego niechęci, zauważył mimochodem, lecz go koił, uspokajał. Coś w nim zamruczało z przyjemności czując znajomy zapach przyjaciół i poczuł jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jaki był wcześniej spięty. Znad bujnej czupryny włosów Hermiony skrzyżował wzrok z dyrektorem. 

Profesor Dumbledore pozwolił im nacieszyć się sobą jeszcze chwilę zanim odkaszlnął znacząco. Hermiona oderwała się od niego i oboje z Ronem stanęli w nogach jego łóżka. Harry natychmiast odczuł brak ich obecności i spiął się na nowo. Spojrzał po twarzach zgromadzonych i wiedział, że wieści nie będą dobre. Gdyby były, po co sprowadzać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego samego dyrektora i opiekunkę domu? Ostatnie co pamiętał to serię bardzo bolesnych skurczy oraz silne mdłości. Pomfrey dała mu do wypicia eliksir, zapewne Bezsennego Snu, bo tuż po jego wypiciu odpłynął.

Madam Pomfrey spoglądała na niego z czymś co niepokojąco kojarzyło mu się z litością i to spojrzenie sprawiło, że poczuł w dołku uścisk nerwów. Natomiast McGonagall unikała jego wzroku i wyczekująco spoglądała na dyrektora. Usta miała ściśnięte w typową dla siebie wąską kreskę. Harry oczekiwał najgorszego. 

\- Harry. - zaczął w końcu dyrektor. - Jak się czujesz chłopcze? 

\- W porządku. Chyba. - odparł Harry niepewnie. - Co się dzieje dyrektorze? To coś poważnego? - zapytał trochę cienkim głosem.

\- Nie, nie Harry. - pospieszył dyrektor podnosząc ręce w kojącym geście. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale jego oczy pozostały poważne. - Nic z tych rzeczy, drogi chłopcze. Kiedy wczorajszego popołudnia twoi przyjaciele przyprowadzili cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego byłeś w trakcie przechodzenia przemiany, Harry. 

Minęła dobra chwila zanim Harry pojął o czym mówił dyrektor. Przeszedł przemianę. Przeszedł przemianę a zatem musiał być Alfą! Harry wiedział, że James Potter był Alfą, i że sam miał jakieś dwadzieścia procent szans na zamanifestowanie jako Alfa, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślał nad tym jak to będzie, jeśli się to rzeczywiście wydarzy. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tymi rzeczami. A teraz słysząc, że faktycznie przeszedł przemianę czuł się dziwnie odrętwiały. Co to dla niego oznacza? Czy Ginny będzie go jeszcze chciała teraz, kiedy jest Alfą? Czy powinien się czuć jakoś specjalnie inaczej teraz, kiedy zamanifestował? Bo tak naprawdę nie czuł się wcale silniejszy ani pewniejszy siebie a jedynie zagubiony i dziwnie bezbronny. To pewnie szok, pomyślał.

\- Harry? - dobiegł go zatroskany głos Hermiony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że milczał od kilku minut zagubiony we własnych myślach. Spojrzał na małe zgromadzenie wokół swojego łóżka i westchnął. 

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział. - To chyba szok. To znaczy, wiedziałem, że mam szansę zostać Alfą bo mój tata nim był, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać i troszkę mnie to zaskoczyło. Co teraz? Przemiana dobiegła końca, tak? Mogę wrócić do dormitorium? Nie czuję się źle, naprawdę, jestem tylko lekko skołowany. I zszokowany. I nie wiem jeszcze co to dla mnie dokładnie oznacza. Nie spodziewałem się tego. - przyznał na końcu. Wiedział, że paplał, ale patrzyli na niego czekając na jego reakcję a on nie za bardzo wiedział jak miał zareagować. Był Alfą. Okej. Zawsze myślał o sobie jako o Becie i przemiana troszkę komplikowała sprawy, ale dostosuje się. Bycie Alfą to nie koniec świata. Jego tata był Alfą. Wolałby być Betą, oczywiście, ale już się przyzwyczaił, że życie płata mu figle i rzuca kłody pod nogi. Cóż, i tę kłodę przeskoczy. Tak myślał. Tak myślał dopóki nie usłyszał następnych słów Madam Pomfrey.

\- Panie Potter, jest pan Omegą.

***

Harry nie widział jadowitego spojrzenia jakie profesor MacGonagall rzuciła pielęgniarce. Ani też zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy Rona. Ani nawet przepraszającego spojrzenia jakie Hermiona rzuciła rudowłosemu. Wpatrywał się tępo w Dumbledore’a błagając go spojrzeniem by zaprzeczył słowom pielęgniarki. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko smutny uśmiech i kiwnięcie głową. 

Przez chwilę mógł przysiąc, że serce stanęło mu w piersi. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Tylko Omegi rodziły Omegi. A jego mama nie była Omegą! Lily Potter była Betą a James Potter był Alfą - Harry nie mógł być Omegą, nie mógł! To było totalnie niemożliwe! 

Po raz pierwszy odkąd się przebudził spojrzał po sobie i rzeczywiście, jego wygląd zewnętrzny nie uległ zmianom charakterystycznym dla Alf. Wyglądał nadal jak on - szczupły, drobny i niewysoki. Nic się nie zmieniło od poprzedniego dnia. Ale przecież przeszedł przemianę, czyli nie mógł być Betą, a to zostawiało tylko jedną możliwość. 

Był Omegą! Omegą!

Harry objął się ramionami poszukując otuchy i oparł głowę o podciągnięte do piersi kolana. Biorąc głęboki, kontrolowany wdech próbował uspokoić szalone bicie swojego serca, które nie tylko czuł jak próbowało mu się wyrwać z piersi, ale też mógł je niemal usłyszeć w tej głuchej ciszy jaka zapanowała po słowach pielęgniarki. Czuł w piersi narastającą panikę.

Był Omegą.

Uścisk w piersi narastał i Harry zaczął gwałtownie łapać powietrze do ściśniętych z nerwów płuc. Madam Pomfrey przypadła do jego łóżka powtarzając by postarał się zwolnić oddech i żeby spróbował się uspokoić, ale to nic nie dało. Stracił przytomność zanim zdążyła podać mu Eliksir Uspokajający. 

***  
Kiedy się ocknął, przywitał go dźwięk szeptanych konwersacji. Otworzył oczy i omiótł spojrzeniem swoje otoczenie. Madam Pomfrey rozmawiała z przejętą Profesor McGonagall, której twarz przypominała rozzłoszczoną kotkę. Przesłuchiwała biedną pielęgniarkę z iście piekielną zawziętością sądząc po skruszonej minie swojej rozmówczyni. Obok nich stał Profesor Dumbledore; przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, ale w niej nie uczestniczył. Nosił lekko zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i marszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. Ron oraz Hermiona stali lekko z boku. Wydawało się, że Hermiona próbuje wytłumaczyć zdębiałemu Ronowi całą sytuację. Rudowłosy jedynie stał jak wmurowany jakby nie bardzo mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Widać Hermiona nie wyjawiła mu wcześniej swoich podejrzeń. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że bystra przyjaciółka wiedziała o nim jeszcze zanim sam się dowiedział. Sądząc po reakcji Rona, Dumbledore nie wyjawił im wcześniej szczegółów jego przemiany i dowiedzieli się o wszystkim wraz z nim.

Zamknął oczy nie chcąc by wiedzieli, że się obudził. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie by zebrać myśli. 

Był Omegą.

To było tak nieprawdopodobne, że oczywiście, że przydarzyło się właśnie jemu. O ile Harry nie był skory do użalania się nad sobą to w tej sytuacji miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Jego życie właśnie rozpadło się na milion kawałków. Był Omegą a to oznaczało, że nie należał już do siebie. Omegi żyły pod komendą swoich Alf, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. 

Nastoletnie czarownice mogły sobie szeptać między sobą z wypiekami na twarzy o tym, jakie to romantyczne być Omegą i zostać przysposobionym przez silnego, przystojnego Alfę. Fantazje bez wątpienia zrodzone na podstawie lektury tanich romansideł, które idealizowały związek Alf i Omeg oraz karmiły wyobraźnię naiwnych nastolatek.

Rzeczywistość jednak rzadko odzwierciedlała te historie. Omeg było zbyt mało w stosunku do Alf by nie zrodziły się z tego powodu jakieś problemy. Archaiczne prawo normujące stosunki obu płci nie było aktualizowane od czasów kiedy je po raz pierwszy wprowadzono i nikt nie kwapił się do wprowadzania zmian tych przepisów. Dawały one Alfom całkowity immunitet i wolną rękę zaś Omegi czyniły własnością Alf, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Omega traciła wszelkie prawa i była całkowicie podporządkowana woli swojego Alfy. Omegi nie pozostawały wolne na długo. Niemal każdy Alfa gotów był stanąć do walki na śmierć i życie tylko dla szansy posiadania własnej Omegi. Harry zapamiętał z Historii Magii, że kiedyś powszechne były takie “zawody”, teraz już na szczęście nielegalne. Porywano lub sprzedawano wolne Omegi, które potem stawały się nagrodą główną konkurujących ze sobą Alf - bardzo popularny sport średniowiecza, podobny do walk gladiatorów starożytnego Rzymu z tym, że nie potrzeba było niewolników; Alfy same garnęły się do wzięcia udziału w widowisku. 

Kiedy zdano sobie sprawę jak mało Omeg rodzi się każdego roku, było już za późno. Liczba Omeg diametralnie topniała i w osiemnastym wieku wprowadzono obowiązek rejestrowania każdej nowo zamanifestowanej Omegi. Obowiązek miał chronić Omegi i dać im szansę na spotkanie kompatybilnego Alfy, który mógł z nimi spłodzić potomstwo. Taka Omega jak tylko została zarejestrowana pozostawała pod opieką Departamentu Kontroli Omeg aż do czasu, kiedy pojawił się właściwy kandydat. Niewiele Omeg jednak było rzeczywiście rejestrowanych. Bieda skutkowała masowym wyprzedawaniem Omeg “na lewych aukcjach” a Ministerstwo Magii wygodnie przymykało oczy na te nielegalne aktywności. Tak było w przeszłości. Teraźniejszość była trochę lepsza, Omegi nadal pozbawione były praw, ale chociaż pilnowano aby każda zamanifestowana Omega rzeczywiście miała szansę spotkać kompatybilnego Alfę. 

Harry zacisnął powieki czując na nowo ogarniający go strach. Co z nim teraz będzie? Czy Dyrektor i McGonagall zabiorą go do Ministerstwa aby go zarejestrować? Co ze szkołą, będzie mógł dokończyć edukację? Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Czy zobaczy jeszcze kiedyś Rona i Hermionę? Nie mógł znieść myśli o separacji ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Byli mu jak rodzina, której nigdy nie miał. Nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez tej dwójki przy boku.

Poczuł gorąco pod powiekami i zacisnął je jeszcze mocnej by powstrzymać napływające łzy. Musiał wydać z siebie jakiś odgłos ponieważ chwilę później wyczuł, że ktoś się zbliża i kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Harry? - szepnęła Hermiona. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Po chwili poczuł jak przyjaciółka siada obok niego na łóżku i wstrząsnęła nim pierwsza fala płaczu. Nie mogąc znieść nagłego przypływu emocji, Harry poderwał się z łóżka i objął Hermionę w pół, ukrywając twarz w jej obojczyku. Ścisnął przyjaciółkę z całych sił szukając ukojenia i poczuł jak w odpowiedzi przytula go równie mocno. 

\- To koniec Hermiono, to koniec. Co teraz będzie? - szeptał płaczliwie. - Oddadzą mnie w ręce jakiegoś nieznajomego Alfy i nigdy już nie zobaczę ani ciebie ani Rona. Nie chcę żadnego Alfy, nie chcę opuszczać Hogwartu, Hermiono. Chcę zostać. Chcę żeby było tak, jak zawsze. Nie chcę być Omegą. - wyznał na końcu i chwilę potem zaniósł się cichym szlochem. 

\- Och Harry. - wyszeptała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach kołysząc nim w przód i w tył. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry. Przejdziemy przez to tak, jak przez wszystko inne co nam się przytrafiło. Jestem pewna, że Dyrektor coś wymyśli. Nie pozwoli byś trafił do Ministerstwa. - dodała ze smutnym uśmiechem rzucając przez ramię pytające spojrzenie w stronę przyglądających im się dorosłych. 

Harry po chwili również zauważył nagła ciszę w sali szpitalnej, przerywaną jedynie ich cichą konwersacją oraz jego nierównym, urywanym oddechem. Wziął głęboki oddech próbując się uspokoić po czym wyprostował się do pozycji siedzącej i zawstydzony własnym zachowaniem zaczerwienił się na widok przyglądającej mu się grupki czarodziejów. 

\- Co teraz będzie, dyrektorze? - zapytał sędziwego maga. 

\- Według panującego prawa, jako dyrektor Hogwartu odpowiedzialny za dobro i wykształcenie moich uczniów, mam obowiązek zgłosić twoją manifestację do Ministerstwa oraz przekazać cię w ręce Departamenu Kontroli Omeg do dalszego postępowania. - rzekł Dumbledore poważnym tonem.

Harry zbladł straszliwie słysząc te słowa i obawiając się najgorszego. Czy dyrektor mówił serio? Naprawdę odda go Ministerstwu? Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę błagalnie czując, że za chwilę znowu skompromituje się niekontrolowanym płaczem. Hermiona odnalazła jego dłoń i ścisnęła ją pokrzepiająco. Oboje spoglądali na dyrektora z mieszanką paniki i nadziei. 

Dumbledore podszedł do krzesła stojącego przy łóżku Harry’ego, usiadł, pochylił się do przodu i poklepał uspokajająco plecy młodej Omegi. 

\- Już dobrze, Harry, już dobrze. Nie pierwszy raz zamierzam sprzeciwić się Ministerstwu. - powiedział z uśmiechem, który miał mu dodać otuchy, ale Harry potrzebował w tej chwili konkretnych zapewnień.

\- To znaczy... nie powie Pan Ministerstwu o mnie? Będę mógł wrócić na zajęcia?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Nie, nie powiem Ministerstwu o twojej manifestacji, Harry. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Obawiam się jednak, że nie będziesz w stanie tak po prostu kontynuować jak dotychczas, drogi chłopcze. 

\- Co to oznacza? - zapytał Harry czując nerwowy uścisk w żołądku.

\- Spędziliśmy całą wczorajszą noc nad tym problemem, Harry. I wierz mi, że gdyby istniało inne rozwiązanie, nie wahałbym się.

\- Dyrektorze, o czym Pan mówi? - tym razem to Hermiona ponagliła czarodzieja, równie niecierpliwa odpowiedzi jak jej przyjaciel.

\- Harry, chłopcze. - Dumbledore przerwał na chwilę zbierając myśli po czym kontynuował. - Mogę przez jakiś czas nie zawiadamiać Ministerstwa o twojej przemianie, ale w końcu prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Nie zdołamy ukrywać tego w nieskończoność. Od strony prawnej, nie jestem w stanie cię chronić. Obawiam się, że z chwilą kiedy zakończyła się twoja manifestacja przestałeś być moim podopiecznym i wstąpiłeś pod kuratelę Ministerstwa. Mam związane ręce. Bardzo mi przykro, Harry. Naprawdę tego dla ciebie nie chciałem.

\- To co teraz, będę musiał się ukrywać? Jak Syriusz? - Harry ścisnął dłoń Hermiony.

\- To nie takie proste, panie Potter. Omegi mają pewne biologiczne... potrzeby. - wtrąciła się Madam Pomfrey. - Potrzeby, które Omega nie jest w stanie zaspokoić sam. Bez tego Omegi tracą zmysły, dziczeją i w końcu umierają.

Harry spoglądał pomiędzy Matroną a dyrektorem czując, że nie spodoba mu się to, co następnie usłyszy.

\- Jedynym sposobem, żeby utrzymać cię w dobrym zdrowiu oraz by nie dopuścić, aby Ministerstwo przejęło nad tobą kontrolę, Harry, jest znalezienie ci Alfy. 

\- Co? Nie, nie, nie. - Omega kręciła przecząco głową. - Dyrektorze, proszę. Nie chcę Alfy. Dobrze Pan wie, że Omega nie ma żadnych praw. Nie chcę tego, proszę. - błagał oddychając ciężko.

\- Przykro mi, drogi chłopcze. - Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przepraszająco i zacisnął dłoń na udzie chłopaka. - Nie ma innego wyjścia. Tylko po przysposobieniu nie będziesz pod władzą Ministerstwa. 

\- Nie, ale będę pod władzą jakiegoś Alfy. - wypluł gorzko Harry. Spuścił wzrok i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona objęła go ramieniem i przytuliła. Harry poczuł przypływ wdzięczności dla przyjaciółki, która od samego początku wspierała go i dodawała mu otuchy. Tymczasem Dumbledore kontynuował:

\- Sytuacja jest bardzo poważna, Harry. Pod żadnym pozorem nie możemy dopuścić, abyś dostał się w ręce Ministerstwa. Obawiam się, że nawet tam sięgają dawne wpływy Lorda Voldemorta. Oddanie cię Ministerstwu równałoby się z zabójstwem, Harry. Nie minął nawet rok od pokonania Voldermorta. Jak już wspomniałem, jedynym wyjściem jest więź z Alfą. Tylko w ten sposób Ministerstwo straci do ciebie prawa. 

Ron, który do tej pory stał niezręcznie niedaleko łóżka Harry’ego i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie nagle wypalił.

\- Ale z kim niby Harry miałby się związać?

***

\- Dyrektorze.

\- Ach, to ty, Severusie. Wejdź proszę. Filiżankę herbaty?

\- Nie, dziękuję, dyrektorze. Dlaczego chciałeś mnie widzieć? 

\- Usiądź, proszę. - Dumbledore wskazał na fotel naprzeciwko biurka. - Mam z tobą do omówienia pewną ważną kwestię. A także mam dla ciebie propozycję. 

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał milcząco na starszego mężczyznę i uniósł brwi w niemym zapytaniu. Czyżby chodziło o posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w następnym roku? Tegoroczny wybór był co najmniej równie koszmarny jak poprzednie. Albus musi w końcu kiedyś przejrzeć na oczy i przyznać mu rację. 

Severus usiadł wygodnie na krześle i obserwował starszego czarodzieja, który ignorując jego odmowę przywołał dwie filiżanki oraz parujący czajniczek. Bez pośpiechu dyrektor rozlał im obu po filiżance herbaty, odmierzył absurdalną ilość cukru do swojej, dolał sporą ilość mleka po czym zamieszał ten mdląco słodki mleczny koncentrat i Severus mimowolnie wykrzywił twarz w grymasie obrzydzenia. Założył ręce na piersi i wbił spojrzenie w czarodzieja na przeciwko, ignorując parujący napar, który ten przed nim postawił. Czarna i gorzka, taka jaką lubił.

\- O co chodzi, dyrektorze? Nie mam czasu na towarzyskie spotkania. Zbliżają się egzaminy i mam ręce pełne roboty. Testy same się nie piszą, niestety.

\- Egzaminy rozpoczynają się dopiero za dwa miesiące, Severusie. Jestem pewien, że możesz mi poświęcić tę chwilkę. - odparł jowialnie Dumbledore spoglądając z ciekawością na młodszego mężczyznę. - Przedwczoraj miał miejsce mały incydent. - kontynuował już bez zwłoki. - Mamy w Hogwarcie świeżo zamanifestowaną Omegę.

Severus zesztywniał słysząc te słowa i z trudem zmusił swoje ciało do ponownego rozluźnienia. Przeklął w duchu mimowolną reakcję swojego ciała.

\- Ach tak? - silił się na nonszalancję. - Rozumiem, że zgłosiłeś ten fakt do Ministerstwa?

\- Jeszcze nie. - odparł ostrożnie dyrektor.

\- Jeszcze nie?

\- To Harry.

Cisza. Dumbledore spoglądał przenikliwie na Mistrza Eliksirów wyczekując jego reakcji. Twarz młodszego mężczyzny nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, tylko zaciśnięte mocno dłonie zdradzały szalejące w nim emocje. Po chwili dyrektor zdecydował się kontynuować.

\- Rozumiesz, że sytuacja jest ciężka. Voldemort może nie stanowi już zagrożenia, ale od czasu wojny minął jedynie niespełna rok. Wielu jego popleczników nadal jest na wolności i wielu z nich to wysoko postawieni czarodzieje, którzy mają wystarczające środki na wzięcie udziału w Ceremonii Dopasowania. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co stałoby się z Harrym gdyby trafił w ręce jednego z nich. W dodatku to wspaniała okazja dla Ministerstwa do wykorzystania wizerunku Harry’ego w celu szerzenia swojej propagandy. Fudge na pewno nie przepuściłby takiej okazji.

Ponownie nastąpiła chwila ciszy. 

\- Severusie?

\- Nie wiem co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć, dyrektorze. Co to ma ze mną wspólnego? - wycedził zimnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów. Siedział w fotelu sztywno, pięści miał zaciśnięte a na policzku drgał mu mięsień. Trudno było powiedzieć co w tamtej chwili odczuwał poza tym, że były to silne emocje. 

\- Chciałbym abyś zrobił dla Harry’ego to, co zrobiłeś dla Lily. - oznajmił Dumbledore przyglądając się mu uważnie.

\- Chcesz, żebym uwarzył wysoce nielegalny eliksir po to, aby ukryć płeć Pottera? To się nie uda, dyrektorze. Wiem, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie. Bez Alfy chłopak oszaleje. Nie istnieje żaden eliksir, który zaspokoi jego biologię. 

Dumbledore pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

\- Tak, chcę ukryć naturę przemiany młodego Pottera. Chcę także byś został jego Alfą. Ufam ci jak nikomu innemu, Severusie. Chciałbym abyś przysposobił Harry’ego. 

***

Harry rozejrzał się po nowym pomieszczeniu z zaciekawieniem. Pokój był niesamowicie przytulny i sprzyjający wypoczynkowi z wielkim, podwójnym łóżkiem z baldachimem i ciężkimi draperiami, z ogromnymi sofami oraz fotelami, w których można by się zgubić, nadmiarem poduch różnej maści praktycznie na każdej powierzchni oraz wielkim kominkiem z wesoło tańczącym ogniem. I to wszystko w przeważających kolorach złota i czerwieni. Ktoś rzeczywiście postarał się o jego komfort. Za jego plecami usłyszał “wow” z ust Rona kiedy rudowłosy wyszedł za nim z kominka. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich Hermiona.

\- Stary, ten pokój jest odjazdowy. - westchnął tęsknie Ron. - Myślisz, że pozwolą mi tutaj spać? Mogę wziąć sofę. Wygląda na mega wygodną. - powiedział po czym rzucił się na wspomnianą sofę i odbił się kilkakrotnie zanim opadł bez ruchu z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami chociaż kąciki ust jej zadrgały kiedy patrzyła na ekscesy rudzielca. Harry posłała jej wymowne spojrzenie i dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem odwracając wzrok. Omega z trudem ukrył uśmiech i odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, obok którego postawił swój kufer. Zastanawiał się ile czasu zajmie tej dwójce przyznanie się do swoich uczuć. 

To miało być jego tymczasowe lokum. Nie mógł pozostać dłużej w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, które musiało przyjmować innych pacjentów więc Profesor McGonagall wraz z Dumbledorem postarali się dla niego o alternatywną kwaterę do czasu kiedy... no właśnie. Do czasu kiedy znajdą dla niego Alfę. Harry sposępniał z powrotem na samą myśl o zbliżającym się przysposobieniu. Dumbledore nie miał dla niego odpowiedzi kiedy Ron zapytał go o potencjalnego Alfę dla Harry’ego. Ppowiedział tylko wymijająco, że ma kogoś na uwadze, ale musi z tą osobą najpierw porozmawiać.

\- Harry? 

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Rona. Odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół, którzy siedzieli teraz obok siebie na kanapie i spoglądali na niego z bliźniaczymi wyrazami zatroskania na twarzy. Hermiona poklepała wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą a rudzielcem i Harry podszedł bliżej. Usiadł na kanapie i od razu został przytulony mocno do boku Hermiony. Z drugiej strony Ron również przysunął się bliżej i oparł o Harry’ego, na wpół na nim leżąc. 

Taka konfiguracja sprawiła, że Harry westchnął z zadowolenia i przymknął oczy, czując jak napięcie z całego dnia powoli opuszcza jego ciało. Trudno było wytłumaczyć jakie uczucie towarzyszyło mu wtedy, na wpół leżąc pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół na niesamowicie wygodnej kanapie. Czując na twarzy ciepło z kominka nagle poczuł się błogo. 

Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem kontaktu fizycznego; uwielbiał przytulać się do Pani Weasley, która zawsze obejmowała go jak matka. Lubił też jak przytulała go Hermiona a nawet podczas tych kilku okazji kiedy całował się z Ginny. Ale zawsze kontakt fizyczny kojarzył mu się z niezręcznością. Po prostu nie był do niego przyzwyczajony.

A teraz nagle wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało a wręcz czuł się z tym niesamowicie dobrze. Leżąc pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną i czując ciepło ich ciała tuż przy swoim, czuł się bezpiecznie, czuł się chciany i kochany.

Nagle Ron zachichotał gdzieś na wysokości jego lewego żebra.

\- To powinno być dziwniejsze niż jest. - zachichotał ponownie.

\- To podświadoma reakcja na obecność Omegi. Nawet jako Bety wyczuwamy kiedy Omega potrzebuje kontaktu fizycznego i instynktownie staramy się im ten kontakt zapewnić. - wyjaśniła Hermiona znad głowy Harry’ego. Czarnowłosy nie kłopotał się z otwieraniem oczu. Było mu dobrze tak jak leżał.

Ron pociągnął nosem kilkakrotnie w okolicach pachy Omegi. 

\- Niczego nie wyczuwam. Harry, a ty coś wyczuwasz? Jaki mamy zapach?

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Wziął głęboki oddech koncentrując się na zidentyfikowaniu zapachu przyjaciół. Delikatna woń cytrusowo-owocowych perfum uderzyła go w nozdrza i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zapach ten pochodzi od Hermiony. Pod nim mógł wyczuć zapach czystej skóry i mydła. Mógł się mylić, ale wydawało mu się, że przyjaciółka jadła placek wiejski na obiad i piła sok dyniowy. Skoncentrował się teraz na rudzielcu i pierwsze co go uderzyło to woń kiełbasek. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ron znany był ze swojej miłości do kiełbasek. Ale tym, czego brakowało w zapachu obojga przyjaciół to zapach ich drugorzędnej płci. Jak bardzo się starał nie mógł wyczuć niczego co identyfikowało ich jako Bety. A może to właśnie brak tego identyfikującego zapachu klasyfikował ich jako Bety? Zapytał o to Hermionę.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Ani dla Alfy ani dla Omegi zapach Bety nie ma konkretnej woni. Tak jak Bety nie potrafią wyczuć czy rozmawiają z Alfą czy z Omegą czy po prostu z inną Betą, bo nie mamy wykształconego tego zmysłu. Alfy i Omegi wyczuwają się natychmiast. Ponoć każda Alfa i Omega posiada troszkę inny zapach chociaż podstawą zawsze jest piżmo dla Alf oraz wanilia dla Omeg. To na podstawie zapachu Omegi rozpoznają czy dany Alfa jest z nimi kompatybilny. Ponoć najbardziej kompatybilne Alfy działają na Omegi jak kocimiętka na koty.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem na samą myśl. Ron szturchnął go w bok ratując przed dalszą lekturą Hermiony.

\- Hej, Harry. W Hogwarcie krąży wiele plotek i w sumie nie wiadomo czy to prawda czy nie, że Dumbledore jest Betą?

\- Nie sądzę by był Alfą. - odpowiedział mu Harry nadal nie otwierając oczu. Nie wyczuł niczego dziwnego w zapachu dyrektora, ale też nie koncentrował się na nim podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy. Spodziewał się jednak, że gdyby Dumbledore był Alfą to od razu by to rozpoznał.

 

***

Severus Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał mimo, że reakcja jego ciała była niemal natychmiastowa. Mięśnie naprężyły się jak struna, oddech stał się płytki i urywany, serce zaczęło dudnić mu w piersiach a spodnie stały się jakby ciaśniejsze. Sama myśl, że ma szansę dostać w swoje ręce Omegę powodowała, że czuł zawroty głowy od nagłego skoku ciśnienia krwi. Musiał walczyć z natychmiastową przemożną ochotą skoczenia przez biurko i wyduszenia z Dumbledore’a własnym rękami informacji o tym, gdzie jest jego Omega po to, żeby mógł go odnaleźć i przysposobić sobie, tu i teraz. 

Po kilku długich minutach był w stanie otworzyć oczy i z wymuszonym spokojem spojrzał na czarodzieja siedzącego na przeciwko i przyglądającego mu się poważnie znad filiżanki herbaty.

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, Dumbledore. - wychrypiał sucho. - Nie zniosę tego po raz drugi. Nie zamierzam przechodzić przez to po raz drugi.

\- Ty i Lily nie byliście sobie przeznaczeni, Severusie.

\- Zrobiłem dla niej wszystko! Warzyłem ten przeklęty eliksir w sekrecie tak, abyśmy mogli się lepiej poznać zanim związalibyśmy się oficjalnie. Nalegała więc się zgodziłem. A potem wybrała Pottera. Pottera! - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, rozsierdzony samym wspomnieniem. - Najbardziej aroganckiego bufona jakiego widział Hogwart. A teraz ich syn jest Omegą i oczekujesz, że będę warzył dla niego ten sam eliksir! - roześmiał się gorzko, bez humoru.

\- Lily i James byli ze sobą kompatybilni, Severusie. Nie możesz jej za to winić. Pragnienie posiadania rodziny jest bardzo silne u Omeg. 

\- Kochałem ją! Wiem, że nie mógłbym dać jej dzieci, ale myślałem, że to, co było między nami było wystarczające. 

\- Nadal ją kochasz? - zapytał delikatnie Dumbledore.

Severus parsknął drwiąco. 

\- To przeszłość, dyrektorze. Nadal odczuwam jej zdradę, ale nie, nic poza tym. 

\- Harry nie wybierze nikogo innego. - oznajmił po chwili dyrektor. - Jesteś jego jedynym kandydatem.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał nagle Mistrz Eliksirów przeszywając Dumbledore’a ostrym, badawczym spojrzeniem. - Dlaczego ja? Nie wiesz nawet czy jesteśmy z Potterem kompatybilni. 

\- Wasza kompatybilność nie jest tutaj najważniejsza, Severusie.

\- Dlaczego ja? - nalegał z naciskiem. - To nagroda za wszystkie te lata szpiegowania dla ciebie? Za narażanie własnego życia dla tych niewielu informacji, które udało mi się wyciągnąć od Czarnego Pana? Za lata tortur z jego ręki? - Severus był przyzwyczajony do ciężkiej pracy na to, czego się w życiu dorobił i nie ufał sprzyjającym zrządzeniom losu. To mu się nie przytrafiało. Nigdy. - Czego chcesz w zamian za Pottera? - dodał podejrzliwie.

Dumbledore podniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- Severusie, niczego nie oczekuję w zamian. No może poza tym, że zaopiekujesz się Harrym jak najlepiej potrafisz. A co do tego, dlaczego wybrałem ciebie... ufam ci, Severusie. 

\- Proszę, daruj sobie te gadki o zaufaniu. - zaszydził Snape. - Dlaczego naprawdę mnie wybrałeś?

Dumbledore westchnął przeciągle.

\- Jak wiesz, nie mamy wśród członków Zakonu wiele Alf. Poza tobą jest jeszcze Sturgis Podmore oraz Charlie Weasley. 

Snape skrzywił się na dźwięk imienia tego pierwszego - lojalny członek Zakonu, ale paskudny w charakterze i pomimo całej swojej alfiej arogancji, totalny półgłówek. Był jeszcze starszy od Snape’a. Drugie imię za to przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Charlie Weasley? Wybrałeś mnie zamiast Weasley’a? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Charlie nie mieszka w Wielkiej Brytanii, Severusie. I z tego co ostatnio słyszałem, jest w związku z bardzo sympatycznym młodym czarodziejem.

Snape prychnął lekceważąco i machnął ręką.

\- Nie na długo. Wiesz jak kończą się związki Alf i Bet.

Dumbledore zignorował jego uwagę.

\- Jesteś jedynym kandydatem, Severusie. Nie mamy nikogo innego.

I to brzmiało bardziej jak prawdziwy powód tej propozycji. Tego się Snape spodziewał. Został wybrany z braku innych opcji i takie wyjaśnienie mógł zaakceptować. Nikt nigdy nie robił niczego z myślą o nim, zawsze był ostatnim wyborem. Rozgoryczenie uderzyło w niego z zaskoczenia i przełknął gwałtownie by pozbyć się nagłego poczucia rozczarowania. Zmierzył dyrektora chłodnym wzrokiem i rzucił sucho.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie spodziewasz się, że to będzie związek głównie platoniczny za wyjątkiem okresu kiedy Potter wejdzie w Estrus. Bo możesz mi wierzyć, że jak tylko dostanę chłopaka w swoje ręce nie zamierzam się powstrzymywać. Będę go miał na kolanach przy pierwszej sposobności. Miejsce Omegi jest pod swoim Alfą. - dodał spoglądając wyzywająco w stronę starszego mężczyzny. 

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi w dezaprobacie słysząc te niesmaczne słowa. 

\- Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że związek platoniczny pomiędzy wami nie jest możliwy i wcale tego nie oczekuję. Ufam, że będziesz traktował Harry’ego dobrze, Severusie. Wasza więź nie wpisuje się w szkolny regulamin dotyczący związków pomiędzy nauczycielami oraz uczniami. 

\- Nawet jeśli nie będę, nie będziesz mógł nic na to poradzić, dyrektorze. - Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Potter będzie należał do mnie i będę mógł z nim zrobić cokolwiek zechcę. Nie ma prawa, które by mi tego zabraniało. - na samą myśl jego serce ponownie zaczęło bić szybciej a spodnie stały się jeszcze ciaśniejsze. 

Dumbledore zignorował słowa młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Rozumiem, że zgadzasz się na moją propozycję? 

\- Pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Och? - Dumbledore uniósł brwi w niemym zapytaniu.

\- Potter nie będzie brał żadnego eliksiru. Nie ma takiej potrzeby skoro będę jego Alfą. Jak już go przysposobię będzie poza zasięgiem Ministerstwa. Ta więź jest nierozerwalna.

\- Przyznam, że pomysł z eliksirem miał głównie pomóc Harry’emu. Chłopak nie potrzebuje teraz jeszcze więcej uwagi oraz dodatkowego stresu związanego z ogłoszeniem światu jego drugorzędnej płci. Już na wystarczająco dużo uwagi cierpi teraz, kiedy zakończenie wojny jest jeszcze tak świeże w pamięci czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Harry nigdy nie radził sobie wyjątkowo dobrze w takich sytuacjach i nie chciałbym mu przysparzać więcej zmartwień. Mógłby brać eliksir tylko do czasu, kiedy sprawy pomiędzy wami się ułożą.

\- Nie. - przerwał mu twardo Snape i po chwili kontynuował. - Nie dbam o chłopaka ani o jego stres. Nie pozwolę by cokolwiek ingerowało w naszą więź. Ten eliksir sprawia, że naturalny zapach Omegi imituje neutralny zapach Bet oraz tępi ich zmysły na tyle by nie zdradzały się zachowaniem. To nie do przyjęcia. Jeśli Potter ma być moją Omegą to będzie pachniał i zachowywał się jak Omega. Nie przystanę na nic innego. Chłopak nie nauczy się jak być Omegą i jak radzić sobie z nowymi instynktami jeśli będzie pod wpływem eliksiru, który mu te instynkty niemal w zupełności odbierze.

\- Jak wolisz, Severusie. - westchnął ponownie Dumbledore.

\- Kiedy chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów siląc się na obojętność, chociaż w środku aż cały wrzał z podekscytowania.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu. Harry dopiero co przeszedł przemianę i minie kilka dni zanim jego nowe instynkty rozwiną się w pełni.

Snape skinął głową.

\- Powiadom mnie jak przyjdzie czas. - wstał z fotela i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zimna już herbata nadal stała nietknięta na biurku.

***


End file.
